


Pepper's Fantasy Come To Life

by honeyandginger (l_ostsheep3)



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Relationships, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ostsheep3/pseuds/honeyandginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's away, Pepper and Bruce will play. When Tony is away at a conference, Pepper gets a very special delivery, and she and Bruce decide to put it to good use as a special present for their partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepper's Fantasy Come To Life

**Author's Note:**

> This could be loosely tied to my story "You Belong To Us" - it is set in the same universe, but doesn't require reading the first story to enjoy this one.

Pepper kicks off her high heels at the door of the Malibu mansion, figuratively letting her hair down after a long day at the office. She glances in the living room, her eyes lighting up when she sees the older of her husband’s sitting on the couch, strumming his guitar.

Bruce looks up as he senses the presence of his wife. His eyes light up when they rest on her, though he can sense her weariness. “Hey Honey,” he says, setting his guitar to the side and holding out his hand to her.

“Mmmm….Hi,” Pepper answers with a sigh as she steps into his arms, leaning down to brush a kiss against his lips. “How are you?”

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking that?” Bruce says, guiding Pepper to settle on his lap.

“’m okay, just a long day of meetings. Thank God for Nat, I’d be lost without her,” Pepper rests her head on Bruce’s shoulder, nuzzling tiredly. “Have you heard from Tony?”

“Yeah, in fact I have something for you, from him.” Bruce tilts her head up and gives her a wet, sloppy, heavy kiss, a bit teasing, a bit playful, lingering.

Pepper laughs as she feels the warm lips sealing over hers, the style of the kiss much more Tony’s than Bruce’s – though over the time that they’ve been together, both men have adapted elements from each other’s style’s, on occasion anyway. “Did you tell him I miss him too?” She asks as the kiss ends.

“I did. He said you should return the kiss, and that he’ll see us both Sunday night. The conference is dragging and he threatened that the next conference I’m not getting out of going to – even if it’s only as his spouse.”

“That’ll go over well,” Pepper answers with a grin.

“You really don’t think we’re going to be able to keep this a secret much longer, do you? It’s already been almost 18 months, which, I think, is the longest Tony Stark has ever kept a secret.” Bruce’s words could be hurtful, but with the gentle teasing behind them, they really are more playful.

“Mmmm…other than the Arc, I think you’re right,” Pepper answers, leaning more into her mate.

Bruce cuddles Pepper close, loving the easy intimacy he shares with her, with Tony too. The past 18 months have been a whirlwind, but he wouldn’t give either of them up for anything. “Oh!” Bruce says after several long minutes. “A package was delivered for you today. It’s on the table in the foyer.”

Pepper’s ears perk up at that comment, her heart begins to beat just a little faster and she sits up on Bruce’s lap. “Thanks, sweetheart,” she says, tilting her head to give him a soft kiss. She scoots off of his lap and heads to the foyer.

Pepper picks the package up, the plain wrapper giving nothing away. The return address simply says Alexa’s. She walks back into the living room and sits the package on the table, settling herself at Bruce’s side this time.

“Aren’t you going to open it?”

Pepper looks at her husband, a blush on her cheeks. “I’m not sure. I think maybe I should just return it.”

“Pep…it can’t be that bad, what is it?”

She flushes harder, licking her lips nervously. Reaching over for the package she pulls the tape apart, opens the flaps and stares inside for a long moment. “Promise you won’t hate me, even if you don’t like it?”

Bruce is really curious now, as the – nearly official – head of their family, Pepper is rarely, if ever uncertain about anything, so having her ask that question really piques his curiosity. “Pepper Stark,” he starts, using the familial name that they all agreed on, even though there is nothing legally tying them at this point, since plural marriage is still illegal. “You know that there is nothing in this world that could make me hate you,” Bruce’s voice is not harsh, but not overly gentle either. “Come on, love, what’s going through that mind of yours?”

Pepper sighs, looking over at her mate. “You know how we always talk about making our fantasies come true?” she waits for his nod before continuing, “I’ve had a fantasy for a while that I just can’t shake, but I’m not sure either of you will go for it.”

“Does it involve whips and chains? Pain? Humiliation?” Bruce asks, touching on the few things that they have agreed have no place in their life together.

“No.”

“Then why are you so nervous?”

Pepper takes a deep breath before answering “ _BecauseIwanttofuckyou_.”

The words are said so quickly that Bruce can’t quite even get them, “that was a bit fast, honey, want to try again?”

“I said, I want to fuck you,” Pepper can tell that her cheeks are nearly as red as her hair, and she can’t quite meet Bruce’s eyes.

“You do, do you?” Bruce asks, reaching over and combing his fingers through Pepper’s coppery hair.

Pepper nods.

“So you what, went out and ordered a dildo?”

Pepper can’t help but notice that Bruce seems entirely comfortable with this line of conversation, and part of her has to wonder at the change in their lover. She clears her throat….”uh…a strap on, actually.”

Bruce’s eyes get wide, and his cock starts to take interest, with that admission. He reaches out and takes the box from his wife, looking at the brief-like, though lacy pretty, harness and the dildo that is in a separate box. The length and girth is somewhat between him and Tony, so he knows that either of them will be able to take it – should they choose to indulge their mate. “Very nice, honey,” he murmurs, his cock hardening further.

Pepper can’t stop looking at Bruce in shock. When she ordered the apparatus she wasn’t really sure what their reactions would be – she still isn’t sure of Tony’s – but she really wanted to try this. “You’re not mad?”

“Do I look mad?” Bruce asks.

“No, but…”

“Pepper,” Bruce reaches out and takes her hand, guiding it to pet the length of his erection through the shorts he’s wearing.

“Oh!” Pepper gasps slightly, biting her lower lip. “oh…” the second one is a bit more drawn out.

“I’m definitely not mad,” Bruce answers, leaning in to kiss her, pressing his mouth to hers, claiming her with his lips, tongue and teeth. He pulls back, a bit breathless, still amazingly turned on. “Supper is on the stove, why don’t you go and get that cleaned and do whatever you need to, to use it on me tonight. We’ll revisit this after supper.

Pepper nods, “yeah, okay.” The redhead is still somewhat dazed as she heads up the stairs to their room, her package in her hand, her heart pounding and her body thrumming with the promise in Bruce’s words.

 

Supper is quiet, Pepper and Bruce sit next to each other at the breakfast bar, plates of chicken and rice nearly going untouched. They exchange frequent glances, toy with their silverware and can hardly think of anything to say to each other.

“Well, this is awkward,” Bruce finally admits.

“Sorry, love, it’s good, just…I think I’m too anxious to eat,” Pepper finally admits.

Bruce nods, “I can tell.”

“You sure about this, you don’t want to wait for Tony to be here?”

“No, I’m…sure. I’ve been feeling needy all week,” Bruce confesses. “You’d think that he took me more often than he does, with how hard it’s been going without.”

Pepper has to laugh at that, her voice gentle though, not mocking in the least, “It’s more than once every few days.”

Bruce turns to her, about to ask how she knows, then flushes and looks away. “Are we that obvious?”

“Oh yeah,” she answers, leaning over to kiss his cheek and then nuzzle his ear. “And I love it.”

“You really aren’t jealous of us.”

“Not in the least. I find the two of you together hot as hell.”

“Still amazes me, you know, that you like watching us _that_ much.”

“I know, but I do. You two are just amazing together. Not that I don’t like joining either or both of you. But you’re so sexy to watch together as well.”

Bruce just grins and flushes a bit more, glancing sideways at his mate, “Love you, Pep.”

“Love you too, Sweetheart,” Pepper answers, brushing a kiss against his lips again. “You going to try to eat any more?”

“I don’t think I can.”

“Me either. Why don’t you go get a shower while I put stuff away?”

“Mmm…Yes, ma’am,” Bruce nearly purrs, the deference coming naturally as she gives a directive.

Pepper licks her lips at that, nodding in the direction of the stairs. She loves it when either – or both – of her partners give over to her.

Bruce heads toward the stairs, stomach half in knots, anxious but definitely excited.

Pepper watches him go, then takes their plates into the kitchen proper to cover in plastic wrap and put in the fridge to enjoy later – after other appetites are sated – or at least abated.

 

Bruce doesn’t linger too long in the shower, though he doesn’t make it quick either, having never been in the military he’s not prone to three minute showers, but he doesn’t take as long as he would occasionally like to. He washes his hair and body in under fifteen minutes and steps out of the shower, finding a note tacked to the inside of the bathroom door. _Wait for me on the bed , don’t bother dressing._

Bruce is very thankful for their occasional nudist days, which have gotten him more comfortable about walking around undressed. He dries off and runs a brush through his hair, followed by his fingers to muss it up just the way Pepper likes. When he steps into the bedroom he sees that the overhead light is off and the room is lit by just the lights on the side of the bed. The lights are square, with paper shades and look very oriental. He loves the décor in the master suite – as well as the rest of the house – and that was just one more thing that told him that he had found his perfect matches.

He walks to the bed and tugs down the covers, laying down on his side, watching the door from the main part of the house. He’s a bit curious though, as to where his mate went. Pepper would normally make all of her preparations in the master bath, as he and Tony both would. There is another bedroom on the second floor, but it’s almost never used – unless someone is in the doghouse – which rarely happens because they make it a point never to go to bed angry.

 

After gathering the panties that act as a harness from the laundry room in the basement, Pepper heads to the second bedroom to get ready. Normally she would use the master bathroom as well, but she really didn’t want the temptation of showering with her mate. She would likely have simply jumped him and plans to actually take him would have gone out the window.

After a quick shower, and a relatively quick session with the hair dryer, Pepper steps into the blue lace panties and adds the detachable cock. She stands in front of the full-length mirror for a moment, feeling a bit silly with the thing jutting out from her hips, and yet turned on by the thought of claiming her mate.

The blue panties are a nice contrast to her skin tone and eye color, in fact it’s a color she wears often, and she was told that it was a new addition to the store’s catalogue, previous harnesses like the one she purchased had been done only in the style of men’s briefs, these had been specifically designed for the woman who wanted to use a strap on with her man.

She gives the phallus an experimental stroke with her hand, surprised by how real it feels, it’s very lifelike after being cleaned and treated as advised on the packaging. In a way, the fact that the three of them are a unit makes this a little less intimidating – at least she knows that her mates are used to enjoying the pleasures of male anatomy, she can imagine how intimidating this might have been if she wanted to fuck someone and they were used to only being the ones doing the claiming, not being claimed.

Giving the dildo one last stroke, Pepper shrugs into a robe that exactly matches the color of the panties. The sheer material of the robe only obscures the phallus a little, showing the outline of the erection, as well as her breasts. She takes another look in the mirror and then heads to the master bedroom, anxious to see Bruce’s reaction.

 

Bruce keeps his eyes toward the door as he waits, not wanting to miss Pepper’s entrance. When she comes in, rounding the corner of the low wall that separates the door from the bedroom proper, his breath catches. “You’re more gorgeous every time I see you.”

Pepper flushes at Bruce’s comment, but doesn’t waste a second looking her fill at the lean body that is her mates. Bruce was handsome in a slightly geeky, adorable, way, when they first knew him, even when they first made love with him. But over the past months, with good food, regular workouts – not to mention plenty of high intensity sex – his body has filled out in all the right places, his muscles becoming corded but not overly developed, his stomach lean with just an ounce or so of padding. The scientist is never likely to make the cover of GQ or Esquire, unless he’s there are Tony Stark’s mate, but he’s gorgeous in his own right. “You’re stunning.” Pepper says simply, loving the slightly mussed, damp curls, the slightly tanned, lightly furred legs and torso. She takes a step closer, taking in every inch of him. “I’m the luckiest woman alive,” she says, moving toward the bed.

“And I’m one of the luckiest men,” Bruce answers, reaching out to take her hand and draw her close. He can see the outline of the dildo through the almost sheer fabric of the robe, but doesn’t move to rid her of the covering just yet. Instead he uses her hand to draw her into a warm kiss, painting her lips with warm, full licks of his tongue, delving into the heat of her mouth for a taste. There is something that is languid and unassuming about his kisses, he’s not trying for dominance, but simply giving himself over to showing her that he loves her.

Pepper moves easily, gratefully, into the warm kiss, lips parting, welcoming the gentle invasion, teasing Bruce’s tongue where it plays against hers. She’s feeling a strange combination of heady excitement yet the need to take it slowly, whether to keep from either of them freaking out, or just to enjoy the moments, even she isn’t completely sure. When the kiss ends she keeps her eyes on Bruce, but speaks quietly to the AI that is almost as big of a part of her life as her husbands are. “Jarvis, record to private server, encryption code Alpha, Beta, Delta, Tango, 1, 5, 9. Encrypt a copy to Tony once we’re finished.” She doesn’t worry about telling the AI when they’re finished, she knows he’ll figure it out on his own. “You okay with this being recorded?”

“You know I am,” Bruce answers, reaching out to stroke her side through the thin robe.

“Good, because I want to show Tony and see what his reaction is. Mmm…” Pepper purrs, loving the touch of her mates hands.

“May I?” Bruce asks, fingers brushing the tie to her robe.

“Please,” Pepper answers, flushing though, with the thought of him seeing the dildo adorning her.

Bruce slowly unties the robe, fingers gently parting the fabric. He licks his lips as the tip of her cock is revealed. “Mmmm…”

Pepper is blushing hard, glancing down to where his hand is hovering. “It’s okay, it’s not going to come off if you touch it or anything.”

“I know, I just…”he looks up and meets her blue eyes. “The thought of a woman, especially you, wearing one of these with the intent to pleasure me never would have crossed my mind, but I find it highly erotic now that you’ve come up with it.”

“I can tell,” Pepper intones, glancing down to where his own cock is pulsing against his belly. “Go ahead and touch, Sweetheart.”

Bruce brushes his finger across the tip, eyes widening at how real it feels. “Wow…that feels very real.”

“I know, doesn’t it?”

Totally fascinated by Pepper’s cock, Bruce finds he can’t take his eyes away, only doing so when Pepper strokes his cheek and turns his head up to meet her kiss again. He returns the kiss whole-heartedly, nuzzling into her mouth wetly, deepening the kiss as she settles next to him on the bed, her hand running down his side and over his belly, avoiding his cock for the moment.

Pepper draws back from the kiss and slides her hand into Bruce’s hair, guiding the older man to suckle briefly at her neck, then down over her breast, which Bruce does with a low moan and soft murmur of contentment.

Pepper moans softly as her nipple is teased, suckled, played with and licked to a tingling point. Her fingers clench in Bruce’s hair as she arches against him. The silky fabric of the robe kissing her skin is almost as erotic as the silky wetness of her lover’s mouth and she can’t quite get enough.

When Bruce pulls back with a fast lick to her nipple Pepper gasps and bites back a giggle. “Damn you are good at that, Sweetheart.”

Bruce licks his lips, still hungry for her. “Mmm….I like practicing.”

Pepper laughs again, leaning in to kiss her mate, tongue delving in to caress his mouth, to taste and savor him, to tease and adore him. “You’re welcome to practice any time, “ she murmurs.

“My pleasure,” with that he leans in and nuzzles the neglected breast, teasing and suckling that to a point, then flicking his tongue across the tip, wringing sounds of pleasure from his partner.

Pepper can’t keep still, arching and nearly crying under his mouth. Her fingers curl in his gorgeous, silky hair, her body his for the taking. She mewls softly as he lets go of her nipple and nuzzles his way down over her belly, laughing when his chin bumps against the unaccustomed protrusion.

Bruce laughs softly at the feeling of the dildo against his cheek, “’m used to having to watch out for that with Tony!”

“You don’t have to….if you don’t want.”

“Love, I want…why would you think I wouldn’t?” He looks up at her, curious.

“It’s not real, not living.”

“No, it’s not, but I’m still curious about _your_ reaction. I know you won’t be able to feel much, but still, there should be some pressure against your clit, which I know you like.”

“M…, that’s true.”

“So, let me, and if it’s too weird, you can stop me.”

Pepper nods her acceptance, surprised at how eagerly Bruce bends back to her strap on. He rubs his cheek against the side, and she actually moans slightly, a very fertile imagination supplying an idea of how good that would feel if it were real, based on sense-memory of him moving his jaw and cheek against her body at other times.

Bruce nuzzles the tip, pressing a kiss against the head, then sliding his mouth down over the tip, sucking on the surprisingly-life-like phallus. He spends long minutes licking and suckling, bobbing his head on the length. The room fills with the sounds of his sucking and her moaning as, true to his prediction the sucking teases her extra-sensitive clit, the bobbing and rooting mimicking the act of coitus.

“Bruce…” Pepper moans, gripping his hair and drawing back, panting as her body pulses with need.

“Good?”

“Fuck…” Pepper groans, grinning. “If it feels half as intense for me as it does you, it’s a wonder Tony ever lets you out of _bed_.”

Bruce flushes, still surprised at how easily he accepts getting and giving pleasure and compliments – especially those of a sexual variety. “I…it’s good, not quite like real flesh, but still…not bad.”

“You were doing a great job.”

“Then why’d you stop me?”

Pepper thinks on this a moment, then laughs. “I’m not sure!”

With a bit of a growl Bruce dives back in, eliciting a startled gasp from his mate, who can’t help but laugh. “Bruce!”

“Grr….rorrr….rowl….” Bruce answers, sucking hard on the tip, his saliva coating the material and easing the way.

Pepper cannot keep silent, or still, she tries to buck up into his mouth, and practically has to physically hold herself back. Arching into his mouth again, she moans, mewls and, when he lifts one hand to pinch a nipple, she comes, mewling loudly. “Don’t stop…don’t…don’t stop. “ She orders, breathless as she comes down from the high of release.

“Mmmm…” Bruce groans, rooting around at the base, licking the silky fabric to get a taste of her, keening at how good she tastes despite the rubber and silk. “Want you, love…want to feel you in me,” he moans thrusting his own hard cock against the bed, looking for any friction he can find.

Pepper grunts at that, unable to find words, to think of words, to even think of her name for a minute. Finally she presses her hips back into the bed and reaches over to the table for the lube and a condom. “Prepare yourself,” she directs, taking his hand and pouring in a generous amount of the slick lube.

Bruce’s eyes widen, she’s never given that order before – generally whoever is on ‘bottom’ is lovingly prepared by the other two. “Oh Fuck…”

“Too much?” she asks, biting her lower lip.

“Damn _hot_ ,” Bruce answers, reaching the slickened fingers between his legs, barely avoiding his own cock, which is jutting out proudly from his groin, hard as a rock. Slipping one finger inside, he works it around, then adds a second, eyes closing and head tipping back in pleasure.

“Damn you’re gorgeous,” Pepper moans, sitting up and watching him, the intensity of his features driving her a bit mad with sheer, unashamed _want_.

Bruce moans softly with the compliment, making Pepper ache even more.

“Mmmm…” Bruce hums happily, adding a third finger.

“Feel good, lover?”

“Mmm…yeah…not as good as the real thing, but yeah.”

Pepper continues to watch him, reaching over to the side table again and grabbing a condom, “almost ready for me?”

“Y…yes,” Bruce stutters, as Pepper slips the condom on with practiced ease, and then slicks up the dildo. “Why a condom?” He asks breathlessly, since they never use one any other time.

“Keep it fairly clean…I want your mouth back on it in the future,” Pepper answers with a smirk.

“Ah…” Bruce closes his eyes as he answers, pressing his fingers up into his passage again. Finally drawing back he moans, looking around for something to wipe his hands on – he won’t touch her when he’s not clean.

Pepper wipes the lube from her hands with a damp cloth, then hands the rag to Bruce to clean up with, which the other man takes gratefully, quickly cleaning his hands and then tossing the rag on the floor.

Pepper watches him blue eyes gleaming in anticipation. When Bruce drops the rag she leans in and kisses him firmly, pushing him back on the bed, “ready?,” she asks, her voice low, husky with desire.

“Yeah,” Bruce moans, arching as the tip of the dildo brushes against his entrance.

“Good,” Pepper murmurs. Taking the phallus in a firm grip and thrusting her hips slightly forward, she grumbles softly when the dildo slips.

“Harder, baby, you won’t hurt me,” Bruce murmurs, bringing a hand up to brush her cheek, pushing her hair behind her ear so he can see her eyes.

Pepper tries again, thrusting harder this time, moaning softly when she feels the dildo slip into his entrance. Bruce groans at the feeling, lifting his hips to encourage her to push again. Slowly, in starts and stops, Bruce finds himself being filled with his wife’s cock. Once fully in, Pepper stops and leans forward, hands on either side of his shoulders.

“I’ve got you…oh…” she shifts her hips, she obviously can’t feel how tight he is, except in the fact that she really can’t move all that much, but still, the _thought_ of claiming her husband is making her crazy with need.

“God, Pep,” Bruce groans, sliding his hands into place on her shoulders, arching up against her. “Please, move, please,” he begs.

“My pleasure,” Pepper smirks, leaning in and taking Bruce’s mouth in a crushing kiss, her hands clutching the sheets.

Releasing the kiss, Pepper begins to move, low grunts and growls of pleasure filling the space around the couple, the slow glide of the phallus sounding wet in the quiet of the bedroom. It doesn’t take long for Bruce to start rocking against Pepper, crying out when she strokes against his prostate. Pepper’s own mewls of pleasure are surprisingly loud, given that her stimulation is external only, but she really seems to like taking control and fucking her partner.

“Harder!” Bruce begs, half commanding as he arches hard off the bed.

Pepper grunts in reply and gladly obliges, thrusting in and out of her mate in an increasingly fast, increasingly hard, rhythm. Her cries get shorter as her belly tightens, her pussy throbbing as her pleasure builds. “Stroke yourself,” she commands, blue eyes blazing in heated lust.

Bruce growls in pleasure as he obeys the command, “Fuck…” he moans, taking his cock in hand and stroking in time with her thrusts, pulling hard, as the fire in his balls coils and threatens to explode.

Pepper’s thrusting only quickens, becoming wilder, her cries shorter, more breathless, as she watches her partner stroke his cock, her body coiling, heat flushing her face, brightening her blue eyes. Every nerve sings, every sound is amplified, her surroundings narrow to just the look of pleasure on Bruce’s face, her own heated thrusting. Arching hard and crying out, her thrusts stutter, become shorter, shallower, as the tension behind her navel builds. She cries out again, arching and pressing hard into her mates body. As the tension and heat build she finally reaches that point where she can’t take any more and she screams lets go and reaches an earth-shattering climax, holding herself upright with hands on Bruce’s chest, her head thrown back in pure ecstasy, her chest heaving with the sheer heat of her release.

Bruce shudders as she claims him, heat and lust thrumming deep inside, his groin aching, his balls heavy as she slaps against them with each thrust. He keeps hearing her command to stroke himself and her passion and dominance fuels his fire. His voice is lost, all growls and grunts as she thrusts hard into him, pushing him toward the pinnacle. He arches hard as she releases against him, fucking himself on her cock, crying out as his own climax bursts within him, hot come spattering his chest, coating fingers that are still working over the hard flesh of his shaft.  

Pepper’s thrusts lessen, but don’t completely stop as Bruce reaches his climax. She continues to thrust shallowly, watching the hot essence coat his chest, little drops glistening on tanned skin. “Fuck…” She moans, pressing hard against him and gasping as a more gentle release washes over her, the sight of her lover, the feeling of claiming him too much to bear.

Bruce gasps and moans softly, aware only of the woman taking him, owning him. Time stands still - she could have been there for a minute or a year for all he’s aware.

Slowly breathless pants and quiet moans give way to deeper breaths, and soft murmurs of love as both partners meet each other’s gaze. Pepper leans down and nuzzles Bruce’s chest, licking his essence from his body with a low moan of contentment. Bruce slips his hands from Pepper’s shoulders, wrapping around her back and holding her close, shuddering softly with the gentle kisses and flicks of her tongue.

“That was….wow, honey,” Bruce murmurs after long minutes simply holding her.

“Mmm….you were a-mazing,” Pepper responds, leaning up to kiss him gently, the fiery passion settling into the gentle warmth of love.

“You can fuck me any time you want,” Bruce says with a warm chuckle

“Mmm…I’ll take you up on that,” Pepper responds, settling down against his chest again. “I finally understand why you and Tony fall asleep half the time after sex,” she says with a warm laugh, “it’s hard work.”

Bruce laughs quietly, “yeah, but it’s good exercise, and well-worth it.”

Pepper hums down into her Bruce-pillow, eyes closing, “You can prove that later.”

“Not done with me yet?” Bruce asks, petting fingers through her hair, enjoying the cuddly warmth of his partner.

“Not by a long-shot,” Pepper whispers, nuzzling softly again as sleep calls to her.

Bruce smiles softly down at his armful, brown eyes closing as he sighs contentedly. However, he can’t forget that Jarvis was recording this for their mate, feeling incredible tenderness and love, he looks up to where he knows one of the room’s camera’s is located. _Miss you_ , he says silently before turning his attention back to the redhead, his own eyes closing as he allows himself to drift to sleep, content and warm in the love that he has found with the two most amazing people he’s ever known.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to a very good friend of mine for being my beta on this. I really couldn't have posted this without her. (She knows who she is. :) )


End file.
